


What Vanessa Knows

by Fanfic_Annie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Intimacy, LGBTQ Themes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Annie/pseuds/Fanfic_Annie
Summary: When Charity takes Vanessa upstairs to cure her hangover, Vanessa learns things she didn't know before.





	What Vanessa Knows

When she went back to the pub, telling herself it was to let Charity know that what had happened the night before wasn't going to happen again, to call a halt to it all, she knew it wouldn't go to plan.

When the other woman toyed with her, flirted a little then kept her waiting, sitting patiently at the bar while the Landlady swanned around, collecting glasses, offering top-ups to all and sundry, she knew that she would stay all night until she could get her on her own.

When she followed her obediently into the back room and babbled on about what a monstrous mistake the night before had been, she knew where it was heading. 

When Charity offered to cure her hangover, entered her personal space and pulled her towards her open mouth again, kissing her softly and enticingly, she knew why she was there and what she wanted.

When they got upstairs to Charity's bedroom she felt her heart pounding, her stomach turning to liquid, her knees weakening and her body quivering, feeling more aroused than she had ever done in her life, she knew that she was undone. 

When Charity walked over to her, looked deep into her eyes and undressed her, slipping her jacket off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, lifting her jumper clean over her head, undoing the button of her jeans and unzipping the fly, she knew that it wasn't just her clothes she was shedding.

When the taller woman pulled her into her arms, dipped her head and kissed her, long and deep and hard, erotic and full of passion, she stopped knowing anything at all other than she was feeling things she had never felt before and she didn't want it to stop.

When she was lying on the bed, naked, with the other woman moving slowly down her body, kissing a line along her torso towards her core, long messy dirty-blonde hair trailing and tickling her all over, hands gently cupping and massaging her breasts, she knew there was no going back.

When Charity's face was buried deep in her sex, licking and sucking, tickling her nub with her tongue, increasing and decreasing pressure to bring her up so far then falling back, expertly commanding her sensations to make her beg for release, she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman.

When she felt fingers inside her, making her moan and cry and whimper with pleasure, tightening herself around them to draw them in further, relishing every flutter of Charity's long, slim digits, every miniscule motion, each exquisite thrust going deeper, she knew that her life had changed, for ever.

When she came, harder and faster and stronger and louder than ever she had, feeling a bigger, more explosive release than she thought possible, shaking and jerking and twisting on the bed, pounding herself hard against Charity's face to make the feeling last for ever, wanting more and more and more, wanting to stay, she knew that she was falling.

When she was exploring Charity's body, unravelling its secrets, finding the soft, silky, sensitive places that no one knew except her, using her mouth to caress her in ways that elicited a gasp, kissing, biting, licking, sucking, nibbling the sweet, slightly salty skin, committing to memory her unique flavour, she knew all other tastes were ruined for her.

When she heard Charity sigh, moan and cry, experienced the intense physical reactions to her touch, drawing her fingers and dragging her nails, digging in occasionally, sensing the rise and fall in the other woman, feeling so powerful in the responses she was eliciting, she knew that she would never tire of doing this, to this woman.

When her fingers entered her, when she felt the exquisite moist velvet softness inside, when she slowly moved those fingers in and out, finding the rhythm of Charity, receiving the responding thrusting of the other woman's hips, sensing the increased agitation, the impatient crescendo, knowing that the other woman's release was in her gift, she knew that she had found her Nirvana. 

When she first tasted the sweetness of Charity's core, drank the nectar of her essence, ran her tongue over Charity's bud, teasing it gently, then firmly, with more purpose, playing her like a fiddle, intuitively knowing where to breathe, lick, suck and even bite to make the other woman dizzy with delight, crying out in unfettered joy, experiencing the involuntary quivering of her thighs in response and sensing her impending climax, she knew she would thirst for this woman for the rest of her life.

When she lifted her head, moved up Charity's body, kissed her deeply and held her while she came, feeling every movement, taking every shudder inside herself, relishing the cries and moans of ecstacy falling from the other woman's lips, she knew that this would become the lifeblood flowing through her veins.

When they lay in each other's arms, fitting together perfectly, like they were meant to be, exhausted, satiated, drifting off into a dreamless, contented sleep, neither willing to release the other, unable to break the physical contact, she knew that she didn't want to be with anyone else, anywhere else, ever.

When she awoke the next morning to find the bed empty and took the opportunity to flee, not wanting to risk morning coldness and rejection, avoiding the inevitable awkwardness and tricky small talk after such an encounter, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was back.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome


End file.
